Epic Pikachu
by markzilla6895
Summary: Based on the new game "Epic Mickey" coming this holiday for the Wii. Will be updated when the game is released. Rated K  for now. May be changed if the game is too dark for the rating.
1. Intro part 1

**I just saw the second part to the intro of "Epic Mickey" yesterday, and I thought of this after a little while. For the characters in the game so far, here are the ones portraying them:**

**Mickey: Pikachu**

**Yen Sid: Mewtwo**

**Oswald: Riolu**

**The Phantom Blot: Darkrai**

**The Mad Doctor: Dusknoir**

**Enjoy!**

Pikachu was in unfamiliar surroundings. The last thing he remembered was being drawn on a piece of paper and now he was in a small bedroom. Unaware that he was created to replace an instantly forgotten creature, he nervously looked around for any signs of life. Suddenly, a loud noise from behind startled him. He slowly turned around to see a large mirror that was glowing. Cautiously, he approached it. When he was one inch in front of it, the mirror suddenly sucked him in. When he came out on the other side, Pikachu realized he was in some sort of workshop. In the middle of the room was a table with a large model on it. When he saw who was standing over the table, he quickly hid from view. The figure, Mewtwo, was apparently working on the model on the table. He was telekinetically holding a paintbrush.

"Perhaps this would provide a home for them." Mewtwo said, unaware of the Electric intruder.

With a shake of his paintbrush, the model began to fill with color. Within a few seconds, Mewtwo was finished and decided to retire for the evening. When he was gone, Pikachu emerged from his hiding place and approached the table. With mischievous thoughts in his mind, he grabbed the brush and started to paint a model of himself. But, as soon as he started, the model started to melt and turn black. Pikachu decided to add more paint to the model, which just made it worse. Just then the paint manifested itself as a monstrous being that glared menacingly at the terrified mouse. Pikachu reached for the thinner, but in the process, accidentally spilled paint on Mewtwo's model. Grabbing the thinner, he threw the whole jar on the monster, seemingly killing it. He then tried to clean up the mess with the sponge on the table, but made the mess worse. Suddenly, he heard Mewtwo's footsteps and grumbling. Now extremely terrified that he pissed of an incredibly powerful being, Pikachu immediately started to run away. But not before he remembered to put the brush back and hastily stuffed the sponge into the paint jar. Unknown to the two, the demon Pikachu created escaped into the model taking the paint and thinner with him. Pikachu ran back through the mirror and jumped into the bed which he now assumed was his.

Several years later, Pikachu has become a worldwide phenomenon appearing in video games, books, and a TV series even. What had happened long ago has become a distant memory to the mouse. One morning, Pikachu was asleep in his bed when he heard a dripping sound and felt what appeared to be ink. Waking up to see a pair of familiar-looking arms coming out from the mirror. They instantly grabbed him and pulled him inside the looking glass. When Pikachu realized he was in Mewtwo's workshop, he saw the hands were coming from the model. Now close to it, Pikachu grabbed the Psychic Legendary's paintbrush before being pulled in the model. Then his world went black.

**Next Chapter is the second part to the intro.**

**Will be updated more often when the game is released this holiday. **


	2. Intro part 2

**New character announcement:**

**Gus the Gremlin: Abra**

When Pikachu regained his senses, he found himself strapped to a strange platform that looked almost like an operating table. He looked at his surroundings. There were dark clouds over looming him, and he seemed to be in some sort of castle. Suddenly, the monster that grabbed him was flying above him. Pikachu looked to his right and saw a peculiar one-eyed ghost cackling evilly. Unbeknownst to anyone, a strange blue jackal looking creature was peeking through a door observing the scene.

"Now let's have a look at you, mouse." The ghost said. He pulled a knob which activated a machine hanging overhead. An appendage opened up to reveal a menacing eye that glared at Pikachu. The ghost then pulled a lever on the side of the control panel to the symbol of a claw. As if on cue, a huge claw came down from another appendage that looked like a Swiss Army Knife. The claw snapped violently at the terrified mouse. The ghost then pulled the lever again, this time stopping at a drill picture. Just then a drill came down from the appendage and had Pikachu trying to cower futilely. The ghost pulled the lever to the penultimate symbol. This one had a chainsaw on it, which came out of the device roaring loudly frightening the Electric-type more. The ghost then pulled the lever to the last one which a skull and crossbones on it. Pikachu was smart enough to know this meant death.

"No! Please don't!" The small rodent pleaded, but the undead being ignored him.

"Relax. This won't hurt a bit. It'll hurt a lot." The Swiss Army Knife moved out of the way to reveal a gloved appendage holding a toilet plunger.

"What the…?" But before Pikachu could finish the sentence, the plunger latched itself on his chest. He could feel the plunger tugging on his heart. He valiantly tried to pull himself free, but the restraints kept him down good.

"Now that heart is mine! Er, I mean yours Master." The ghost proclaimed. He wasn't paying attention to Pikachu, thinking that he was doomed already. He didn't realize that Pikachu broke free and snatched the toilet plunger off him. He threw it at the still cackling spirit. The bathroom tool stuck itself on his face temporarily blinding him. During the confusion, Pikachu managed to free himself and stood before this new adversary. When the ghost got the plunger off, he saw a defenseless mouse daring to challenge him.

"Ha! You can't beat me with Master Darkrai here!" The demon circling the area landed in front of the now frightened mouse. Pikachu desperately searched for something to fight with. On the ground he saw the brush he took from Mewtwo's workshop. Picking it up, he brandished it at the monster. Upon seeing it, the ink being fled the castle in fear. The ghost saw that he was now the defenseless one.

"This isn't the lat you've heard of me, Pikachu!" The ghost pulled another knob on the control panel opening a trap door beneath him.

With the two villains gone, the jackal creature made his presence known to the room. When he stepped inside though, he saw Pikachu.

"Huh? It can't be…" The blue creature looked at our yellow hero with a shocked look. Pikachu also had a shocked look on his face. He knew he's seen this creature before, but he could not remember where.

"Hey, Pikachu!"

"Huh?"

"Could you help me pursue Dusknoir?"

"Uh, sure."

The creature jumped onto the control panel, and pulled on the same knob the ghost used to activate the trapdoor. But he pulled on it too hard causing it to break. Sparks started to fly out of the panel. At the same time, the contraption suspended form the ceiling turned around. The eye on it narrowed with a lust for killing in it.

The jackal thing screamed in terror as the chainsaw narrowly missed him. The other appendages also tried to attack but also missed. The device then turned its attention to Pikachu.

"Hey you! Over here!" He heard a voice come from somewhere. He looked to the source of the voice and saw a small yellow creature with a long tail, short pointy ears, closed eyes, and it seemed to be floating. "If you want to get out of here alive, follow me!"

"How?"

"Just follow me!"

Pikachu followed the creature up the stairs to another control panel.

"Pikachu. Use your Skull Bash on this control panel!"

The Electric mouse did just that and the device immediately broke. The floating creature then teleported to another control panel. The mouse followed.

"All right. Use the same attack on this one." Pikachu just did that. When the control panel exploded, the contraption also blew up.

"Good job!" The strange creature said.

"Okay. Now let's get out of here." The mouse said with fear in his voice.

The two ran out of the room to safety.


	3. Training

**Character Update:**

**Goofy: Squirtle**

**Donald: Piplup**

**Ortensia: Buneary**

**Clarabelle: Chikorita**

**Horace: Charmander**

**Pete: Skuntank**

**Captain Hook: Scyther/ Scizor hybrid**

**Lonesome Ghosts: Gastly, Haunter, Gengar**

**Smee: Pinsir**

**Gremlin Calvin: Meditite**

**Also I'm basing the travel map levels on classic Pokemon episodes. For example, the "Lonesome Ghosts" level is now based on the "Tower of Terror" episode.**

"But I have to get home" Pikachu told the creature. "I got pulled into this place by that ink-monster."

The two were in a secret room of the castle. Pikachu was still scared about his surroundings. The yellow creature that just rescued him was just calm.

"Darkrai."

"What?"

"It's a thing made of paint and thinner."

"Uh- Darkrai seemed awfully scared of this brush," Pikachu said holding it out to show the creature. Suddenly, a stream of green thinner shot out of the brush. The stream struck a window, erasing it.

"Wow!" Pikachu was excited at what he just did.

"That's thinner! It dissolves anything painted!"

"Gosh, I wonder what else this brush can do!" The brush then shot a stream of blue paint this time. The paint stream hit where the window used to be, restoring it.

"That's paint. It restores things dissolved by thinner." The creature informed him. "You're quite the artist."

Just then, some black ink droplets flew out of Pikachu's ear tips. Pikachu looked at himself in confusion while the creature observed with a face of surprise.

"Well, you're just full of surprises." He touched the Electric mouse to see what was up with this. "I guess you soaked up some of Darkrai!"

Pikachu quickly grabbed his face, but realized he didn't feel different. "But I'm still me! Let's practice!"

The two headed to a dark corridor lined with armor, statues, and worn pieces of art.

"All right. First off, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Abra the Psychic. Now it's simple to use the brush. If you want to use thinner, just target something and think of it disappearing! The brush will do the rest. Vice versa, think of something restoring and the brush will shoot paint."

Pikachu tried very hard to think of a nearby statue of the blue creature he saw earlier disappearing. When he did, the brush shot thinner striking the statue. The statue immediately disappeared with an eerie green glow. He thought of it being restored and the brush shot paint, bringing the statue back with a blue glow.

"Very good, Pikachu! At the end of this corridor is the Courtyard that will take us out of Dark Beauty Castle. Don't worry, I will always be around when you need my help, even though you may not always see me."

As Pikachu proceeded down the corridor, he came across a large closed gate. One of the gears seemed to have been thinned. Just then he heard Abra's voice. "Point the brush at that thinned gear and think of it being restored to paint it!"

Pikachu did so, and the moment he painted it the gear reappeared and the gate opened with a loud, creaking sound. He proceeded further down the corridor. He stopped again at a large pool of thinner and another closed gate. This one had four door frames surrounding it. He heard Abra's voice again. "Your brush can also thin out anime objects like that door frame. Point it at the frame and think of it disappearing to hit it with thinner." Pikachu shot all four frames with thinner. When they were all gone, the door they were supporting fell on top of the thinner pool like a bridge. Pikachu crossed it only to shortly stop yet again by two huge boulders. Abra's voice then said "You can also use thinner to get rid of the floor." Pikachu erased the floor causing the boulders to fall in another pool of thinner. "Also a thinned object can be restored by paint." Pikachu restored the floor and crossed over it into the Courtyard. Little did he know that on the other side of the Courtyard the blue jackal creature was glaring at him with a jealous look.

Abra then told the mouse, "The exit is through this gate…" showing him the gate that the blue creature was hiding behind. Just then, a squeaking sound was heard from a nearby pipe and several eyeballs with monstrous legs came out of it.

"Eww! What the hell is that thing?"

"Uh-oh. Seers. Part of Darkrai's "Darkling Army."

The Seers looked around for intruders and accidentally stared at each other scaring them.

"Are they dangerous?" Pikachu asked Abra.

"Well, they're not good company." Just then he ran over to a nearby chalkboard and for some reason had a professor' hat on and a pointing stick.

"Get ready to fight! Point the brush at your target."

Just then a chalk version of Pikachu holding the brush appeared on the board.

"Now, the brush's hairs change color depending on the target."

A chalk version of Abra appeared on the board.

"For example, if the target is a friend the brush's hairs turn green. When enemies are the target, the hairs are red."

A chalk Seer was now on the board.

"You can fight Darklings in two ways. Hit them with thinner to kill them."

A stream of thinner hit the chalk Seer. It turned into a chalk puddle. Cans of paint and thinner appeared over the puddle restoring the "Chalkling."

"Hit them with paint to turn them friendly."

A stream of paint hit the Seer making it act nice.

"They will stay friendly until hit with too much thinner. Many opponents will be stunned if you jump on their heads."

The chalk Pikachu stomped the chalk Seer squishing it.

"Each time an opponent hits you, you'll lose strength and health. Lose all your health and you're done. But you readers out there have played video games so much that these instructions are almost unnecessary and are also so common. So there you have it."

Abra then rejoined Pikachu who had a confused look on his face.

"Also the Seers are just only one type of Darkling. Other kinds of Darklings are worse. But you'll see soon enough Now you have any questions?"

"Yes. Where did the chalkboard come from? Where did you get the hat and stick? And who are the 'readers?'"

"Never mind that. Just go get 'em!"

Pikachu nervously approached the Seer, but as he got closer the Seer made a sound that sounded like an alarm.

"Look out! That Seer saw you Pikachu! And it looks like it called a friend."

Another Seer dropped out of the pipe and joined the original Seer. Pikachu managed to shoot thinner on both of them killing them both. Pikachu crossed the Courtyard jumping on a gear platform.

"Pikachu, you can use your Thunderbolt on the gear to interact with it."

Pikachu used his signature move on the gear, bring a structure down. Nearby there was a cage with a cone headed creature in it.

"There's fellow Psychic Meditite! He'll be so happy to be out of that cage!"

The cage was seated on a catapult that was held down by a pressure plate with a treasure chest on it.

"That chest holds down the pressure plate. If you open it, the cage holding Meditite will break. Would you risk ten lousy Berries for the life of a Psychic."

Pikachu decided to let Meditite free instead getting the Berries out of the chest.

"Use your Skull Bash on the cage to shatter it!"

Pikachu Skull Bashed the cage freeing the Psychic.

Meditite cheerfully said "Thank you Pikachu. I feared the worst when Dusknoir put me on this thing."

Meditite then Teleported to the catapult's controls.

He activated the weapon, sending the cage's remains flying.

"For saving me, I want you to have this Emblem."

Meditite handed Pikachu something that looked like a Poke Ball.

"Those emblems are pretty valuable around Wasteland. Be sure to hang on to it!" Abra informed Pikachu.

**Next Chapter: More of the Courtyard and first travel map.**


	4. Pikachu and the Beanstalk

**Character Update:**

**Daisy: Marill**

**Gremlins: Psychic-Types**

**Pirates: Bug-Types**

As Pikachu hurried up the stairs in the courtyard, he saw some shimmering lights swirling in the air.

"Those are Guardians! They react to how you affect Wasteland! Blue Tints react when you use Paint and Green Turps react when you use Thinner," said Abra.

Pikachu continued up the stairs to the first gear that controlled the gate.

"Use Thunderbolt on the gear! It might get the mechanism working again!" Pikachu did what the Psychic told him. Sure enough the gear started to spin and one of the supports on the gate lifted.

"Only one more gear to go, Pikachu!"

Pikachu continued up the stairs, but was blocked by more boulders. He sprayed Thinner on the floor beneath them, causing the floor to disappear and the boulders fell to the ground. Pikachu heard them smash into a million tiny pieces. He then sprayed Paint on the floor, bringing it back. He then reached the second gear. He unleashed another Thunderbolt at the gear, making the mechanism work again. The gate opened up all the way.

"Good job, Pikachu! Now we can get out of here!"

The two rushed toward the gate. What confused Pikachu was that was no path. Instead there was what appeared to be a projector screen.

"What's this?" He asked.

"This is a Projector Screen. We use these to get around."

"I saw that blue creature go through there."

"The blue creature is named Riolu. He designed pretty much everything here."

"Maybe he knows something about this?"

"Perhaps. Let's go find and ask him. Just leap into the Projector and we'll warp to a new location."

"Okay."

Pikachu leaped into the Projector Screen an then everything went black for a moment. When he could see again, he saw he was next to a giant plant thing.

"What's this place, Abra?"

"Oh, right. Riolu made the places between Projector Screens side-scrolling levels. To get out of here, just head to the next Screen. For some reason he based them on your classic adventures"

"Alright."

Pikachu cautiously leapt from the ground to the closest branch. He kept repeating this until he reached the Projector Screen. He leapt into it and everything went black again.


End file.
